The Lion King I: The Beggining
by xCandyApple
Summary: Two Princes. One Decision. This is the Beginning, a story of the earliest years of Mufasa and Taka's life, and the story that changed forever. (Rated K to be safe)


**Author's Note: ***Please Read*** This is my first story, furthermore my first Lion King Story. I tried my best to make fit the character profile, so if it doesn't than please be patient with me and [maybe?] I will try to correct it if you all want me to. I hope you all can enjoy.**

Prologue

* * *

The majestic rock structure rose from the dry savannah making one of the most notable spots in all Pridelands standing strong and beautiful like royalty only should have known. The dark brown color took notice as the sun started to shine, even if the Pride Rock is made by rock it has some smooth, nice feel to it. The dry grass covering the whole savannah moved fluently through the air like water moved in a river, and the animals eating the grass were relaxed just like such. Not many animals have awaken yet, since it's still too early, but some wasted no time to eat or to just get in the road. Today, after all, _is_ a special day, an event in which no animal wanted to miss. Slowly, the sun started to rise up and up, and the elephants, antelopes, and each one of the animals started to walk toward the Pride Rock.

The river was located nearby and the reflection of the sun took a perfect picture, however it was interrupted by the steps of many several animals. The dry orange grass took an uneven move of flow for the passing animals walking by from small to big. The Pride Rock made a desired destination for all, like said before, it is a special day, and it was the right weather, the smooth air and the day wasn't that hot like it would have in any other day.

Meanwhile, in the Pride Rock a lion stood watching as the animals made their way to their home. A pleased and happy look was made across his face, then looked back to see his lioness and walked toward her carefully. "Are you ready?" he said as the air brushed his dark black mane across his face, but his eyes were set on her, something that never fail him to make him happy inside of him. "Everyone is waiting now."

Arriving just in time, a mandrill started walking with his stick on his way up toward Pride Rock, and the animals made space so he can climb where the King and Queen where. Climbing toward the rock, the monkey walked straight to the King, smiling.

The King, who was standing in the very front of the rock, saw the monkey made his way to meet him, "I'm glad you came here, Rafiki."

"Well, I have to say it is my job, but we are friends after all!" Rafiki laughed, "But now, where is Uru and the newborn prince?"

As a response, Uru appeared next to Ahadi holding the cub carefully in her mouth and handing him over to the mandrill. Rafiki took the cub from the mouth of her mother and carried him so the crowd of animals waiting impatiently could see the new prince. Then, he lifted the prince to the air steady hands around the cub, and the sound of the animals ringed in everyone's ears. At the meantime, the King and Queen were talking.

"I'm so happy about this, my love. Our oldest son seemed excited about having a little brother."

Ahadi quietly laughed a little, as if to recall that, "Yeah, now that he has someone to play with."

"And it seems so as for the rest of the animals in the Pridelands."

The rays of the sun seated and highlighted Pride Rock, in particular, the newborn prince. The animals bowed and the wind blew a bit harder. The new prince looked down and saw every animal bowing down on him. His green eyes looked down to each and every animal bowing down at him; the wind hit his face smooth like a blanket. Rafiki moved his hands down still holding the newborn prince and hold the cub in his arms. The cub protested by letting a small cry, then the mandrill let him safely on ground, the cub under his mother's paws before Uru picked him up with her mouth.

The sound of the animals still ringed in everyone's ears and the sun set on the sky shining, the rays shone directing the spotlight on Pride Rock. The wind kicked in just a bit harder now, making the mane of the King flow gracefully just like the beauty of the Queen's soft brown fur.

Rafiki stayed a while now, and the animals returned to their homes and back to eating peacefully, talking with Ahadi and Uru and congratulate them for their second prince. The little prince has been falling asleep rather quickly, just after the ceremony actually, and Uru sensibly let her son on the ground resting his head in her paws. The little one snored so quietly that it wasn't heard by his parents or by the monkey.

When Ahadi looked down to see his youngest son, seeing him relax and calm, not even surprised how quickly he fall asleep, he let a smile across his features.

Just then, a sound, what it appeared to be a young voice, called for his parents sounding exited. Then, an orange lion cub run out of the den, letting his four paws takes him where his parents were. This cub looking just a bit older than the newborn prince has an orange fur that he inherit from his dad, the red eyes from his mother. He looked a strong cub, just like the King, his father, and he was so full of energy. The lion cub stopped and said his "Hellos" to Rafiki who smiled at the first born letting a friendly laugh, then looked up to his parents with a big smile on his face.

"The ceremony is over, isn't it?!" the cub said sounding extremely happy, questioning exactly at no one, he was just looking for an answer. "Can I play with my little bro' now?"

Still sleeping the newborn prince continued to sleep peacefully, even with his older brother voice sounding exited to play with him, the little prince didn't even heard a thing. The day is still young after all; the kids just want to play.

"No, Mufasa," Uru said softly. "Your brother is still too young to play, he needs his sleep, and besides, he is not old enough to be walking alone."

Mufasa was not ready to give up; he _still _wanted to play with his younger brother. In fact, he has been waiting since the news of him becoming an older brother. He has been telling all his friends about it and he was ready to introduce his brother to his friends.

"But, I can go with him! I will keep him safe and I will not let him ran to any danger!" Mufasa said. "I promise!"

_You just have to love this boy!_ Thought Uru, _so sweet of him to do anything just to be with his brother even though I am sure he knows that it can't be possible. _Ahadi grinned then let out a laugh later fallowed by a smile from Rafiki. "No, but you know that your brother is so vulnerable and he still needs your mother as for the mean time." Ahadi said. "You know that."

"But, how much longer? He will be bored if he only stays on the den to sleep and eat without being with me and my friends." He protested, he knew that the answer will be, in fact, he knew _before_ he asked it in the first place, but he only wanted to be an older brother.

"I am sure you will know when the times comes" Ahadi said, his voice sounding a bit more firm than before. "Just be patient, you need to learn that as a prince."

"Well… okay." Knowing that there was more to it, Mufasa gave up, his parents were right and he really didn't wanted to start any trouble. He started to move his four paws to leave the Pride Rock and reunite with his friends. There will be a day that he will be able to play with his little brother, his father was right, patience is an important factor as a prince and a possible heir to the throne, never rush time. Getting down from the rock to the soft feeling of the grass between his paws he started to rush his pace toward the usual place where his friends were. Ahadi, Uru and Rafiki saw him go, and then the attention went back to the conversation before Mufasa. The newborn prince still was sleeping as if to never hear a thing, which was reasonable, he was still young.

Still holding a moment to remember what was the conversation before the little interruption, or if there was something that was left to say. The two royal lions and the monkey talked for a few minutes, before Rafiki goes to his usual place and routine. The sun still shining harder make the mark of the whole savannah.

Rafiki looked down at the second prince who was still snorting softly, still resting his head on Uru's paws, is when he stopped, remembering what he wanted to ask the King and Queen.

"Remembering which," Rafiki started, which returned the attention to the monkey, they listening what the Royal Adviser had to say. "What was the name you choose for this little cub prince? I was curious."

Uru and Ahadi looked down at the cub; they sure choose a name for the second prince. They wanted to keep the name as a surprise since the cub was a surprise- a wonderful surprise. They wanted a second child not only so Mufasa can have a little brother to play with, but because they wanted a cub that can bring happiness to the whole pride just as much as the first born did. Then Uru softly covered carefully the newborn with her paw that was not used as a pillow, smiling more to herself then looked at her mate, then Rafiki. "Well, so that's what you wanted to know, Rafiki. Then, we did succeed to keep it a surprise, huh?"

"Well, you sure did!" Rafiki laughed.

Ahadi spoke kind of surprised, "So you didn't knew, I sincerely thought it will be hard to keep a secret from you."

Rafiki laugh again, with all honestly, he didn't. All he knew is that the King said that the name will be reveal later, and Rafiki respected the decision. "I have to say, that this was the first time someone was able to keep something like a name away from me that long."

Then Uru picked up her youngest son carefully so not to disturb the peaceful sleep of the cub. But before that she jokingly said, Uru is the Queen but she is known to have a playful and kind side, everybody loved her. "So you really want to know?"

Then Uru walked toward the royal den with the newborn on her mouth, and let herself to rest with the newborn between her paws.

Ahadi was left to answer the question. "His name is Taka."

* * *

**Author's Note: ***Please Read*** This is my ****_first_**** story, furthermore my first Lion King Story. I tried my best to make fit the character profile, so if it doesn't than please be patient with me and [maybe?] I will try to correct it if you all want me to. I hope you all can enjoy.**


End file.
